


Loving

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Realizations, Sort Of, Well - Freeform, its cute, lucy and flynn pretend to be engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston pretend to be engaged on a mission, leading them to kiss and understand that they care about one another that way





	Loving

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr who said: Garcia and Lucy have to kiss undercover and everyone has to witness it. It also leads to a realization of feelings between the two

Going to see the Loving family was an exciting thing. They and the court case resulting from Mildred and Richard’s marriage were the cause of the fall of anti-miscegenation laws in the United States, taking out the laws from over fifteen states, and even provided the precedent for the legal case allowing same-sex marriage. And, of course, that meant Rittenhouse needed to make sure they never married. No marriage, no court case. 

And, true to Lucy’s luck, it was not that they had to deal with a sleeper agent. That would have been too easy. A sleeper could have integrated themself into the social circles Mildred and Richard were part of, have gotten one of them to fall in love with them, and then just stopped it that way. That would have been altogether too easy. Instead, they had sent Lucy’s mother, just like they had in Salem. That was more than enough to make Lucy feel uneasy. 

Then there was of course the fact that Lucy’s mother was accompanied by Emma, which of course made the whole ordeal just that much worse.

As they walked into town from where Rufus had parked the Lifeboat, Lucy decided that they needed to split up. Two to go to the Lovings’ home and two to go to the Jeter’s home. It was decided fairly quickly that Wyatt and Rufus would go talk to the Lovings and Lucy and Flynn would talk to the Jeters.

Lucy and Flynn arrived at Mildred’s family home quickly even despite having had to stop in town to steal some clothes. At least everything was close enough that they had not needed a car as well (even though Lucy had much enjoyed the car ride with Flynn back in the 1930s. Musial and Theoliver Jeter, Mildred’s parents, and were out on the front porch, giving them an unimpressed look. 

Musial crossed her arms. “You the one’s that blonde lady warned us about? The feds undercover or something?” 

Lucy looked up at her just in time to see someone who clearly had to be Richard Loving walk out of the house. She had forgotten that he had been living with the Jeters from the time Mildred became pregnant until after the marriage. “Uh, no. That woman was my mom. She’s just. Look, she’s. She’s —” Lucy trailed off, not knowing how to explain the situation. Flynn slipped his hand into hers. Lucy had to hide her surprise. “She’s against Richard and Mildred getting married. She’s trying to scare you out of it. She’s bitter because her own lover was so easily scared out of a marriage. We’re trying to track her down to invite her to our . . . wedding.”

Flynn looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. Lucy gave him her best teacher look and he quickly hid his surprise. “Yes, my fiancee is set on having her mother at the wedding. I say we’re probably better without her, but I’ve got to please her.” He nudged her side, and Lucy elbowed him. 

“She’s my mother! I know she’ll dampen the festivities and probably say ‘I protest’ and raise a stink at the reception, but I want her there,” Lucy protested. She sighed. “We need to know where she went. I was going to invite her to the wedding in person since her invite didn’t seem to reach her.” Lucy made an annoyed facial expression and rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t like to have a fixed address.”

Musial nodded. “She went with my daughter for some last minute shopping, she said. You’ll have to go after her. They’ll be back for the wedding.”

Lucy had to hide her grimace. She turned back to Flynn and then back to the trio on the porch. “We’ll go after her. No need to disrupt your wedding, Mr. Loving.”

…

It wasn’t too hard to find Carol and Mildred in town. Before they could reach them, however, Carol dragged Mildred between two buildings. Lucy could have sworn that she saw a flash of modern gun, so she cursed silently. Flynn ran ahead of her because he was faster (his height did have practical advantages as well as aesthetic ones), but Lucy was not far behind him. Flynn motioned for Lucy to go around back and get Carol from the other side.

Everything after that happened too quickly for Lucy to process fully, but what she did know was this:

{1} She knocked the gun out of her mother’s hand and pulled her away from Mildred.

{2} Flynn grabbed Mildred and pulled her out of the alley.

{3} Mildred, as a thank you for saving her, invited both Lucy and Flynn to the wedding.

{4} They were definitely going to the wedding because there was no way a historian like Lucy was going to miss that. 

…

Carol Preston was dismayed that Lucy and Flynn had foiled her plans. Emma was just going to use this as more leverage against her. Why couldn’t Lucy understand that she was doing this for her to protect her? It frustrated Carol more than it should have. She had seen the journal, after all. It was hardly a surprise. It was still irritating. Lucy did not have to go down the path from the journal. She could still join Rittenhouse even if Emma and Nicholas were against it. Carol pursed her lips and went to where the wedding was supposed to be taking place. She still meant to attend, even if there was not much she could do about the wedding happening. 

She arrived most of the way through the ceremony, just in time for Mildred and Richard to say their _I do_ s. Emma came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Of course, this happened just as Mildred threw the bouquet while looking _directly at Lucy_ who caught the bouquet with a smile. And then, to Carol’s horror, Lucy turned and kissed Flynn on the mouth. Mildred and Richard and their families applauded. Carol was pleased to note that Carlin and Logan seemed to be surprised by this as well. Carlin was full-on gaping while Logan turned around and stormed away.

Carol heard Emma laugh behind her. “Looks like Lucy’s getting bit cozy with the time terrorist there.”

Carol swallowed and then whispered, “My daughter would never.”

She didn’t believe it anymore.

…

Lucy was still tingly when the Lifeboat landed back in the bunker. Wyatt was the first out of the Lifeboat, storming out before Lucy could even hope to escape the seatbelts that held them all in place. Flynn helped Lucy out and Lucy went down the ladder afterward. Connor, Denise, and Jessica were all watching Wyatt storm away with confused looks on their faces before turning back to Lucy and Flynn. Lucy shrugged.She knew exactly what his problem was — he was jealous. He just didn’t have any real reason to be. She had never been in a relationship with Wyatt.

And it was at that thought that something dawned on Lucy: She wanted a relationship with Flynn. Well, Garcia. If she was going to want to be in a relationship with him, she was going to have to call him Garcia. Lucy blushed and hoped that her embarrassment was not too obvious. 

She quickly scurried away to her room with Jiya because she needed someone to talk to. She needed someone’s advice, and she trusted Jiya’s opinions. 

…

A couple of hours of Jiya poking Lucy and telling her to go talk to Garcia, Lucy had decided she was actually going to go through with it. She brought her bottle of vodka with her just in case she needed some help to get the words out, but she was hoping that it would not come to that. Lucy knocked on Garcia’s door, biting her lip as she did so.

Garcia opened it a moment later with no obvious hesitation. Lucy took this as a good sign that he did not regret earlier. She smiled up at him like she had done a couple weeks before when they had gotten back from saving rock ‘n’ roll. “Hey,” she said.

“I thought you would be avoiding me,” Garcia said in lieu of a proper greeting.

Lucy crossed her arms. “I’m not Wyatt, and I don’t regret earlier, so why would I be avoiding you?”

Garcia blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. He flushed slightly and adjusted the collar of his shirt. Lucy fought the urge to grab his hand so that he would stop worrying so much. “I thought you would. You and Wyatt —”

“I’m not going to lie and say I’m happy about Wyatt right now, but I know it’s a thing of the past with him, Jessica or no Jessica. And, well, I like you, so I don’t see a problem with it.” She flashed him a smile, this time a little more hesitant. “You don’t regret it either, do you?”

Garcia shook his head quickly and inhaled sharply as she reached up and cupped his cheek. He melted against her hand, leaning into her touch and very nearly purring. It made her want to kiss him more. “I —” he swallowed thickly as her thumb stroked his cheek, catching a bit on his stubble, “I hoped one day — but I never thought.” 

Lucy grinned at him, and she shone too bright for him to look at, so he shut his eyes. And then she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me! im @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse on tumblr!


End file.
